kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi Shin Unit
The Hi Shin Unit/Fei Xin Force (Fast and Trustworthy/Flying Arrow) is the Qin military unit commanded by Shin, a special unit (sometimes called "independent roaming unit") that currently consists of 8,000 men. Flags: Story Battle of Bayou The Hi Shin Unit started out as a 100-Man Unit consisting of some survivors from Baku Koshin's 1000-Man Unit, who served in the 4th army at the Battle at Dakan Plains and the strongest persons they could find among the people that were conscripted for the Qin-Zhao war. This recruitment was made by Hai Rou and Den Yuu. The unit's name was given to them by Great General Ou Ki during the Qin-Zhao War, along with their designation as a Special unit. After the end of the Zhao invasion, the Hi Shin Unit is promoted to 300-Man Unit, due to their achievement in Qin-Zhao war (killing Fuu Ki). Sanyou Campaign When the unit got a temporary field promotion to 1000-Man Unit, their numbers got bolstered by 700 men from the defunct Kaku Bi Unit. The 700 men also included a cavalry unit which added a new level of power to the group. Permanently became 1000-man unit after killing Rin Ko. Sanyou Aftermath Before the newly joined strategist Ka Ryo Ten, the Hi Shin Unit suffered many losses in small skirmishes, due to lack of strategy and tactics, because the majority of the men come from plain peasant families with uneducated background. Even the former members of the Kaku Bi unit were muscle type soldiers. After Ten joined, the Hi Shin unit became much much stronger, even able to emerge victorious from a regional scale battle. Coalition Invasion After the defeat of the coalition army, Shin was awarded the rank of 3000-man commander. Thus, the Hi Shin Unit became a 3000-Man Unit. In addition, 500 men from the remnants of the Duke Hyou army joined the unit and increase the unit's already impressive manpower. The promotion came by killing Man Goku and stopping Hou Ken in his tracks. Conspiracy in the Court 2 years after the invasion of Qin, the unit has grown to a 5000-Man Unit with Shin as 4000-Man Commander and Kyou Kai as a 1000-Man Commander. Fire Dragons of Wei Following the battle of Chiyoyou, the unit grew larger. Shin was promoted to 5000-Man Commander and Kyou Kai a 3000-Man Commander, thus making the unit 8,000. The promotion came after killing Rei Ou by mistake. State of Ai The Hi Shin unit intercepted the rebel army and saved Kanyou from occupation with Sai citizens supporting them (using only a fraction of his unit, the remaining left in Chiyoyou). They also saved several members of the royal harem. Including the Kou, You and the child of Ei Sei. They were assisted by the soldiers of Sai, as well as the Shou Hei Kun army. Shou Hei Kun himself slew the rebel commander. Koku You Campaign The 7,000 men strong Hi Shin unit suffered heavy losses, because Kan Ki used them as a bait for Zhao general Kei Sha. When the battle was over the Hi Shin unit had lost 3,000 men and had many injured. Since 1000-men-commander Naki, who served as Kan Ki’s advisor in the Hi Shin unit, deflected from the Kan Ki army and joined the Hi Shin unit, they have regained some manpower. After they were replaced with the Gaku Ka unit, they went into regeneration. Bureaucrats Job Despite the killing of Kei Sha, the attempted assault upon Kan Ki negates their achievements. They were relieved by Mou Ten and his Gaku Ka Unit. They opened up a recruitment drive, taking Sou Jin and Sou Tan as archers for their ability as one. Western Zhao campaign The unit, alongside Gyoku Hou Unit and Gaku Ka Unit, was inserted to Ou Sen, Yo Tan Wa, and Kan Ki armies to take Gyou and besiege Kantan. Achievements Personnel Units and Elite Troops Active Defunct Category:Groups Category:Military Category:Qin Category:Unit Category:Special Units Category:8000-Man Units Category:5000-Man Units Category:3000-Man Units Category:Hi Shin Unit